


Falling Too (I Wonder What's Inside Your Mind)

by 976



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, So is Felix, duh - Freeform, fellas is it gay to stroke ur homies hair while he sleeps in your lap, sleepy minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/976/pseuds/976
Summary: Minho falls asleep in Jisung's lap, while he continues talking to Felix and Chan. And if Jisung continues to play with Minho's hair long after he's fallen asleep, that's nobody else's business.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Falling Too (I Wonder What's Inside Your Mind)

Minho isn't sure when he started falling asleep. 

Maybe it was when the first movie of the night ended, and he watched the credits roll on a black screen. Or Maybe it was when Chan and Jisung began chatting about god-knows-what once the second movie started.

Either way, his eyelids are dropping and he's not-so-subtly easing his weight into Jisung's side. Jisung welcomes his warmth, grabbing the side of head and leaning it onto the crook between his shoulder and neck. Minho melts into the touch, falling asleep within minutes.

Jisung continues watching the movie and chooses to ignore Felix and Chan's _very_ blatant staring and whispering. Touch wasn't foreign to Minho and Jisung. Minho has always been very open with his tactile nature, and Jisung never minded it to begin with. That, however, does _not_ mean that their friends do not smirk and chuckle whenever they show affection.

Jisung, although his eyes remained on the screen ahead of him, is unable to focus on the movie playing. He can feels Minho's breath tickle his neck, his hair just barely touching his cheeks. Before he can think, his hand rises to touch Minho's hair. The older stirs for a second or two before letting out a content hum and snuggling further into Jisung's shoulder.

The movie's sound drowns in Jisung's ears. All he can hear in Minho's slow inhaling and exhaling. All he can think about is how warm his hyung's hand feels, laying dormant in his lap. Everything was just _Minho_. His entire world was Minho. 

He craved to be able to see Minho's face, to just be able to observe and admire how pretty he must look right now. His hand that was previously running through Minho's hair tilts his head forward, leaning into Jisung's lap. 

Minho's nose crinkles and his eyes fluttering. The pair makes eye contact while the older straightens his legs along the couch. Slowly, Minho turns his head slightly to the side, facing a bit more towards Jisung's stomach. 

The younger's hands continue to run through Minho's hair, stopping only for a second or two at a time to look at how content he looked. Jisung runs a thumb across Minho's cheekbone, whispering a quiet, "Go to sleep, hyung. It'll be more comfortable like this."

In response, Minho just nods and settles impossibly closer to Jisung. 

He isn't sure how long he sits there, looking down at Minho and continuing to run his hand through his hair. He could stay forever like this, with absolutely zero complaints.

"Awwww!!"

Of _course_ Chan just had to speak up and ruin the moment. Felix gives him a gentle push on the shoulder, clearly enjoying the moment as well.

Jisung just rolls his eyes, flipping Chan off before looking back down at Minho's sleeping face. He really is beautiful when he sleeps.

"So are we just gonna not talk about how in love with Minho you are?"

"I'm not, thank you very much, Mr. Bang," it's a lie if Jisung's ever heard one, but he will **not** be letting Chan or Felix know of anything like any time soon.

Chan looks at Jisung, then at Felix, and then back at Jisung again before breaking out laughing. 

Jisung offers a glare, shushing him as to not wake Minho up. "Dude, what is your issue? Be quiet."

"I'll be quiet once you admit that you're in love with him. We all know it, just tell us!"

Had it been that obvious? Did he let his touches linger for _that_ much longer than usual? Did he talk too much about Minho when he was alone with the others? Jisung himself had just recognized how he felt for the older a matter of weeks ago, how long had _they_ known?

He sits in silence for a few moments. Barely above a whisper, he asks, "How did you know?"

Felix puts a hand over Chan's knee, signalling that it was his turn to speak. 

"It was obvious. If you weren't with a group, you were with Minho. He was the only other guy from our friend group you really hung out with one-on-one. Also, you don't let anyone else touch you. Like, ever. But with him, you even initiate it sometimes. It's always been you and Minho, and it wasn't really hard to tell. Especially tonight. Just how long are you going to stare at him, Mr. Han?"

"I get it, I get it. You can stop talking now, Felix," he pauses, "Can you guys promise to not tell anyone else? Especially not Minho."

Felix and Chan nod in agreement. 

Chan speaks, "But you have to tell him at some point. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But," Jisung's hand, for the first time in a few minutes, stops toying with the older's hair, "it's scary. What if he doesn't feel the same? And it messes things up between us forever?"

The movie, having been ignored for some time now, begins to play ending credits. The room goes dark, the black TV screen being the only source of light in the apartment. 

"It won't," Felix starts, "You and Minho are way too close to let something like that ever tear you apart. And I'm almost 100% sure that he feels the same. You should hear how he talks about you when you aren't around."

Jisung's eyes widen, and he's glad that the room is dark enough that the two others won't be able to see any trace of a blush form across his face.

"A boy can dream," he chuckles. "I think movie night is ending, I'm starting to get tired. Unless you guys want to watch another?"

Chan shakes his head, "You and Minho should get some sleep. You probably should do some talking in the morning."

"Not happening, Christopher. But thanks for coming over tonight. You too, Felix. I'm glad we got to talk, really."

Felix waves his hand, "Of course, Ji. We're always just a call or text away. See you soon."

The three bid their goodbyes, Chan closing the door behind him as the trailer Netflix played once the movie ended starts to play. 

For just a few more moments, Jisung wants to savor this moment. Minho sleeping in his lap, chest rising and falling with each breath. He looks so peaceful, and it begins to settle in Jisung's chest that he is _in love_ this boy. How could he get so lucky?

The trailer playing comes to an end, and Jisung decides that it's probably best to wake Minho up now.

Shaking his shoulder, Jisung offers a, "Hyung, you have to wake up. Felix and Chan left."

Minho let's out a groan, looping his arms around Jisung's waist. "Five more minutes, please," he whines, letting the 'please' sound for a bit longer.

Jisung chuckles, enjoying the sensation of the older's arms around his torso.

"Minho, I think I'm in love with you."

He didn't mean to say it. He really didn't. It was just all that he could think. Every single though coursing through his mind was just _'I love him. I love him. I love him._ and he couldn't help but let it slip out. 

Minho's eyes widen, and Jisung prepares himself for the worst. But then Minho's hand is grabbing his, and their faces are centimetres apart.

"I think I'm in love with you too, dumbass," Minho grins and chuckles, pulling Jisung into a bone-crushing hug.

Jisung's mind is in shambles. 

_Is this real?_

But then, it sets in. This is real. Minho is there, and so is he. They're together, and Minho loves him back. He grasps at the fabric of Minho's hoodie, breathing his scent and burying his face in the older's shoulder. He can't help the smile that spreads across his face, pulling away from the hug.

His hands settle on Minho's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "You mean it? Really?"

Chuckling again, Minho says, "Yeah, I mean it."

Jisung smile gets infinitely brighter and wider, before leaning into Minho and capturing his lips on his own.

The kiss is soft and pure, and everything they could ever want. There's not fireworks or anything, it's just _them_.

Minho, leans out of the kiss, resting his forehead against Jisung's. 

"Nice kiss, homie."

"BRO WHAT THE F-"

[THE END.]


End file.
